Vanessa Carenza
Biography Birth and Early Years Vanessa was born on the planet Silseris in a system of the same name. Silseris is a very arid and dry planet, there is a lack of large bodies of water. The population of near-humans are arranged in tribes and clans. Both of her parents were from the planet, and she was born into their tribe, the Mer'dias tribe. Each tribe on Silseris was known for a particular thing, and while it was the Khal'ver that were known for their dance, the Mer'dias were known for their skill in shooting, though their own dance, the Gar'tas was nothing to laugh at. She grew up in this enclosed environment and learned the Mer'dias art of marksmanship. One of the people she knew when she was growing up and competing in the inter tribal contests was Emmali Vaungier. Like Vaungier before her, she would have many suitors for her hand, all of whom were turned down for various reasons. The greatest reason was simply her stubbornness and desire to see the galaxy. Like Emmali before her, she obtained passage on one of the few ships that came to the Silseris system and was, after receiving her parent's blessing, allowed to leave at the age of sixteen. It was 13 ABY. Amongst the Stars After wandering around for a while and working with a few various bounty hunters and mercenary groups, Vanessa picked up the ancient art of piloting. While she had learned how to pilot speeders and various atmospheric craft, she was now shifting it to space craft. She had a natural aptitude for the skill and picked it up quickly. She would never be as great a pilot as Wedge Antilles or Corran Horn, but for the Aeris Pirates, she would fit the bill. It was there that she met Cassandra Muir for the first time. She joined up with the pirates shortly after the Xen'Chi War started and would stay with them for some time. She discovered during this time that she was Force sensitive, but with no one to help train her, she didn't act upon the discovery, only trying to understand what she could possibly do with it in the future. She joined up with them shortly before they planned and executed their attack on Theracraya and she was present at the short battle. Slowly, she began to trust the rest of the group, especially Cassandra Muir, and Jase Hawse, the leaders of the squadron that she was in. Vanessa began to go on various missions for the group and learned more and more about Cassandra's family, the Muir. She hadn't parted with her family on bad terms, but she liked what she saw in Cassandra's loving family. Her skills as a pilot were refiend and she learned more and more about ground operations. Around this time, she got her tattoo on her right shoulder of the deadly Gold Silserian Dragon of her homeworld. It was a tribute to her homeworld and a reminder of what she was doing out in the galaxy, making a name for herself, as relatively no one in the known parts of the galaxy had ever heard of a Gold Silserian Dragon, something still true to this day. She would later leave the rosters of the Aeris Pirates under good terms and would maintain her friendship with Cassandra Muir and Jase Hawse. Vanessa drifted for a while, doing oddjobs here and there, before signing on as a retainer for a crime kingpin in the Unknown Regions named Mark. An Offer She would do a wide variety of different jobs for Mark. Some of these involved killing and while Vanessa refused to kill innocents for him, she had no problem killing rivals of Mark's organization, as they were evil themselves. She knew she was following a double standard, technically evil herself, but she was just trying to survive and rationalized it with the fact that she wasn't harming anyone who didn't have it coming to them. After a few missions, she rose up in the ranks fo the organization and drew the personal attention of Mark himself. He sent her on a dangerous mission to assassinate the elected leader of a nearby system. Corrupt, the leader had refused to give Mark the contracts for a large number of services that the system needed, instead resorting to nepotism. Vanessa infiltrated the organization, and subsequently killed the man and the brother that was in charge of the rival company. She also made sure that the next person in line would be more sympathetic to Mark's cause. Upon her return to Mark's mansion, she was introduced to Jaina Kacen and Kyp Froth. She was todl that there was already another mission lying in wait for her. She and Kyp were to go to another system where a group known as the Wansheni operated. They were to retrieve a large number of credits that they owed to Mark. She quickly befriended the two smuggler/mercenaries, enchanted by the romance between the two and the relationship that they shared. She was assigned to the mission along with Kyp Froth. Jaina had to stay behind to do a different mission for Mark, and it was clear that Kyp wasn't happy about the arrangement. Vanessa was slowly filled in on everything that was going on between the two and their employer. While she had before questioned her work with mark, now, she openly challenged it, knowing that what she was doing was wrong. Vanessa resolved to find a way to leave Mark's employ. She knew that he wasn't too keen on giving up a retainer once the person had worked for him for a while, especially one of Vanessa's caliber, so she knew that her plan had to be foolproof. Luckily for her, she was swept up into the plans of Kyp and Jaina. The two of them headed to the Wansheni system and set about infiltrating their network. After interrogating a few people and finding out where part of the organization met, Vanessa went inside the club and met the leader of the group. The Wansheni group leader took her with the rest of his entourage back to their headquarters. There, Vanessa took a few large doses of cocaine in order to keep up appearances. She also engaged in sexual relations with the leader, though there wasn't any intercourse. These actions angered Kyp, who felt responsible for her. She was able to get the needed information however, and escaped. It took a while for Kyp to get over what she'd done, but finally they were able to piece together the stolen information and locate the main Wansheni headquarters. When they reached there, they stealthily moved through the building, but were eventually found out. Brought before the leader of the Wansheni, the situation was explained to the two of them. They were given a chance to make a difference and get out from under Mark before anything happened to them. The two of them agreed, especially after Jake, Kyp's basically adopted son and his uncle, Morgred showed up to help win Kyp over to the Wansheni's argument. It turned out that the Wansheni used their illegal ship modification business as a front for a sector wide watch group dedicated to rooting out and killing off those that would hurt the people. Crime lords, pirates, everything and everyone that exploited the people and killed wantonly were on their hitlist. Mark's organization's number had been pulled. A plan was devised that would bring his organization and a large number of the criminal organizations in the sector to their knees. Vanessa had to return to Mark's estate and tell them that Kyp Froth had been captured and tortured by the Wansheni. In addition, she had to bring the Heap of Faith with her in order to make her story more credible. Once she was there, she told Jaina Kacen what had really happened and what the plan was. The next day, she went with Mark and Janothon to the space station in orbit of the planet, the place where the meeting was to take place. Kyp was going to sneak onboard and disrupt the meeting, killing Mark and Janothon. Then he and Vanessa were to escape and head down to the planet to meet up with Jaina. Meanwhile, Morgred and the Wansheni were going to destroy the station and any of the criminal's ships, bringing peace to the sector by removing the crimelords and their lieutenants. Unfortunately for the plan, Janothon didn't believe Vanessa's story that Kyp was captured and possibly dead. He hired a number of bounty hunters and mercenaries, including Kamahl to be on the station to ensure that if Kyp showed up, he would be taken down. Vanessa met and befriended the giant man, knowing that Kyp would have some stiff competition in his way when he tried to get his part of the plan accomplished. Vanessa was present when Kyp stormed the command center of the station, only to be stopped by the hulking behemoth that was Kamahl. After the fight, in which Kyp was presumed, yet again, to be dead, Kamahl was ordered to take Vanessa down to the planet to keep both her and Jaina safe. When she got there, she and Jaina set to work on their own plan. Eventually Janothon and Mark made their way down to the planet, heading to one of the two major cities. There, they met with Vanessa, who explained that Jaina had uncovered some secrets regarding the two and had opted to leave. After The Offer Information Coming Soon Relationships Information Coming Soon Equipment and Weapons Custom Blasters Vanessa's main weapons are two custom blaster pistols. She built the pistols herself, enlisting the aid of a few gunsmiths around the galaxy for help. Since they are custom, they do not fall into any particular blaster class. If they were forced into a particular class, however, they would have to be considered "Ultra-heavy". More powerful than a "Super-heavy" blaster pistol such as the Thunderer, Vanessa's custom pistols are extremely powerful and quite large. She keeps a number of powerpacks on her person, as the blasters do use a large amount of the energy in a powerpack for each shot. While some would question the efficiency of such a weapon choice, for Vanessa, the choice was quite simple. Many people were going to underestimate her because she was a woman. The weapons would quickly take advantage of a situation where someone had naively thought her incapable of defending herself. Also the weapons drew attention to her natural beauty and desirable figure with their placement in her hip holsters, distracting otherwise dangerous foes. Other Weapons While Vanessa's tribe was known for its markmanship, Vanessa is still well versed in other weapons. She knows how to handle a vibroblade, and has killed before using the weapon. While not on the level of Jaina Kacen, she is knowledgeable of demolitions and how to properly rig an effective explosive. Her primary strength lies, however, in her two custom blasters. Ship Category:MirrodinCategory:SilseriansCategory: Ok'rimos